fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
Gunblazer
Gunblazer is an American adult animated series by Chaossy. It stars as the main character, Rebecca and as the supporting character, Todd. Rebecca and Todd are hitmen for the RAA, and they try to rid the earth out of most people that people request through the deep web. The show is rated TV-MA for graphic violence and language. It started airing on August 10, 2015, on Vision. The show is animated by Xescti Animation. Episodes Season One The first season contained fourteen episodes, which includes the pilot episode. It will focus on the start of the RAA, aka the Republic Actions Association. 1) Pilot: Todd and Rebecca get married in front of Area 51, then after that they left the area to start up their own company to deal with people's problems in the most goriest fashion. Todd and Rebecca work closely with the director of Area 51 and make sure no one spills the hidden secret of Area 51. 2) Deep Web Exploration: Todd and Rebecca start up a site on the Deep Web, listing off the requirements for duty: # Must be 17 or older # Must not be a popular politician (but some exceptions may be made) or celebrity # Photo of the target must be present After that, they buy their guns. Todd picks out a sub machine gun, and a rifle. Rebecca chooses a sniper rifle and they practice their newly bought guns on the firing range. Then they get their first email, someone has ordered a hit: a middle-aged corrupt company CEO. The duo accepted and they travel to New York. 3) Central Park: The duo hangs out at Central Park, scoping out their target. But before long, the duo get surrounded by NYPD officers because they looked suspicious. 4) Bail: The duo get out of jail by a mysterious person who looks like the person they were trying to kill. He introduces himself as The Collector. He then mysteriously disappear, and the duo went back to their HQ and think about what to do with him. 5) Headshot: After a few months of laying low, the duo finally got "The Collector" in their sights, and they attempt to kill him with success. 6) Trouble With The Law: After the last hit, Todd and Rebecca get arrested for the murder of "The Collector", and the RAA tries to bail them out, but they couldn't. Todd and Rebecca try to find a way to break out of the prison. 7) Prison Break: Todd and Rebecca break out of jail with the help of none other than The Collector. 8) Acquaintances: The RAA has put a hit on the two hitmen and the Collector after finding out about the escape. 9) Run: Todd and Rebecca hide in the countryside as the RAA send Ralph to kill them. 10) Wanted: Todd and Rebecca are in the countryside, going back on their past as just a month ago, they were a normal hitman duo, and now they are fugitives of the law. 11) Ambush: As Todd and Rebecca were buying food at the grocery store, Ralph suddenly appears and shoots Todd in the shoulder. Rebecca and Ralph get into a gunfight, with Rebecca winning the gunfight. 12) Operation: GTHOOT: After Rebecca removes Todd's bullet wound and heals it, they fly out of the country to the United Kingdom. 13) Winter Wonderland: A few months later, snow falls and the RAA round up and gather an elite group of members to send to Europe. 14) Arrival: The group of members arrive in Europe and Todd and Rebecca split up, and the episode ends with a cliffhanger with Todd getting surrounded by the RAA members. Season Two Season two was green lit after episode 9, the season was shown in February 2016 until March 2016. 15) Departure: The episode continues from when season 1 left off, and Rebecca gets help from Tiffany, a skilled marksman and she helped Rebecca help Todd. Film It was announced on September 20, 2015, that a theatrical animated film was in development, scheduled to be released during the summer of 2018. On May 22, 2017, it was announced that the film will be released on May 11, 2018. Production It started as a pilot episode for FX, but the channel did not green lit the show. After 6 years, it was picked up as a television series for Vision after RaGE Media distributed the pilot episode for free online and it gained 1.7 million views in less than a year. Web series It was announced in the summer of 2017 that a web series will be produced by Xescti Animation and will contain 3-5 minute short episodes detailing the backstory of each of the characters. Reception The first three seasons have been received well, they were mostly praised for its animation, scriptwriting, and action sequences. The show currently has an 8.2/10 on IMDB and the first two seasons were given an 85% on Rotten Tomatoes, while the third season got an 87%. The fourth season got a 77% on RT, citing short length of the season, criticizing the story, and citing that it was a filler for the movie. Broadcasting Category:Vision Category:Television series Category:Chaossy